Soulfinder Singing
by ashryverblue
Summary: This is a oneshot set near to or just after the end of Finding Sky. Basically just Zed and Sky fluff. In Finding Sky, Joss wrote the line: "I'll get you singing yet," and to me, it sounded like a promise for a sweet Sky/Zed scene where Sky gets enough confidence to sing to her soulfinder. This scene never appeared in the book, so I wrote my idea of what it should be like here.


**AN: Hey everyone! It's been a while since I've written in this fandom, hasn't it? This is a new fic I wrote today about Zed and Sky. It was kind of me following an impulse, so I'm sorry if it's not the best written. It's about Sky opening up to Zed by singing to him and putting the last lingering demons of her past behind her. It always really annoyed me when in Finding Sky Joss wrote the line: "I'll get you singing yet," but we never actually got to see this happen. So I wrote the scene in myself. I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: All copyright belongs to Joss Stirling.**

I stroked my fingers along the piano keys and it was like unlocking a box inside of myself. It was too long since I'd lost myself in these songs: but the music was still inside me. My eyes barely even had to look at the score, l knew this, and it was so easy, so familiar to me. We were playing the songs from the _Grease_ soundtrack, a musical I'd always loved. Back in Richmond, whenever things got tough, I would retreat to this songbook. It had been one of my favourites since I was a child. It was like revisiting an old hiding place.

And this time, I had my soulfinder here with me. Soulfinder. Zed, on the drums, was the heartbeat to the music. He was the sound I'd never realised was lacking from it until now. He and I shared an understanding of the depths within music, and we shifted together in perfect harmony. It was beautiful: he was beautiful.

Sally had dug out the score in an unopened cardboard box, left over from the move. I'd been ecstatic, having completely forgotten about it with everything that's been happening recently and I of course rushed to tell Zed. So he booked out a music room for us to practice it together.

And here we were. We stopped playing when we came to the end of the song and Zed grinned at me.

"You play that beautifully."

I blushed, "Thank you."

"No really," he came over and kissed me, his hands holding my face. I stood up so I could lean into him and he ran his hands through my hair.

"There's one more. Do you want to play it?"

"Yeah."

"Oh look," Zed said, "The lyrics written on it."

I shook my head at him, "No singing."

"Please, Sky? I want to hear your voice, and it's just me. In fact, you can even close your eyes and pretend I'm not here."

I shook my head, feeling my throat tighten. I didn't sing. Singing was off limits, always, even with Zed.

"Okay," Zed said softly, kissing my forehead as he spoke. "I'll sing then, and you can think about. You don't have to do anything, just start singing if it feels right."

"Thank you, Zed," I loved him so much. He sat at the drums, and smiled at me.

We plunged into the music, and Zed sang. His voice was made up of deep bass tones, but he was perfectly in tune. Hearing him lead us through the notes made me a flower bloom in my stomach. His voice was flying through the music, and I felt an old impulse surge up. Almost forgotten, but not quite. I just knew that I wanted to fly with him.

I opened my mouth and started to sing to the words I knew so well. My voice was light and clear and high pitched. I didn't know if I was hitting the right notes until Zed told me I was doing good in an instrumental pause. I was shaky and quiet at first but then my voice got stronger. I was reeling inside, I'd never experienced music this way before. It was such a fuller feeling: adding words to the notes, my voice as an extra instrument. And Zed and I sounded really great together. He dropped off for the last verse, and I sung on my own, it felt like I could float: like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. He rejoined me for the chorus and we finished the song together, in perfect unison. I felt complete and whole, not just musically, but emotionally. There was an unlimited strength in knowing I could face anything with Zed by my side. Zed. My soulfinder. The other half of me, the centre point of my world.

Zed was hugging me from behind before I could lift my fingers from the keys.

"You did it," the look in his eyes reflected how I was feeling. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you," I whispered, "For helping me."  
"Of course, but you did that all on your own."

I stared up at him. He was so perfect, and he was my soulfinder. Mine. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed me, and we poured all of our love into that kiss, and the dark shadows of my past finally receded over the horizon, once and for all.

 **AN:** **For those of you wondering about my other fanfic, Discovering Stella, I'll admit I kind of found myself at a huge block with it. There's a lot of stuff that I wrote in it last year that I'm not at all happy with, and I've been finding it increasingly difficult to get back into. Plus I've been really busy. I'm really really sorry, and I can't promise anything except I will try and find a way back into that space in my head soon, if only for you guys. Because you guys seemed to love it, and you left me 28 reviews and it still makes me so happy that you were all so kind to me and my writing. So for your sake I will try and find a way to continue or at least write a plausible ending to it. Sorry if I've disappointed anyone.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave me a review if you have the time!**


End file.
